Save them or Kill them?
by Dark Radiance03
Summary: AU.Logan,John,Bobby,Scott are trained assassins since the age of five years old. They're assigned a mission to kill four girls and head to a community to do so, thinking it will be easy. Full summarry and Pairings inside.
1. Misson

**I don't own the X men. This is my first X men FanFic. This story is an AU**

**SUMMARY:Logan, John, Bobby and Scott are trained assassins since the age of five years old. They're assigned a mission to kill four girls and head to a community to do so, thinking it will be easy. But it isn't as easy as you would expect. They're caught by this; how are they supposed to kill the girls they love? But if not, they'll be caught and killed themselves by either the police or their leader, so what will the boys pick? A momentary period of time with the ones they love, or kill them and get over it, not jeopardizing their own safety?**

**Pairings: Logan/Ororo, John/Rogue, Bobby/Kitty, Scott/Jean**

* * *

><p>X CHAPTER 1 X<p>

"Are you kidding me? We could never fall for a girl!" He was tall, with messy brown hair. His bright eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses. A short-sleeved black and white jacket with a black shirt inside, along with jeans, was what he was wearing.

"I never said that!" his friend defended. "I just said _I wonder if a girl would fall for us_." He was also tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with black jeans.

"Of course a girl would fall for us," another boy, he is the same age as the second boy, smirked. His hair was brown with bleached in blonde streaks while his arrogant smirk was across his dark brown eyes as well. He was wearing black jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt with a leather jacket on top."I mean, we're popular, handsome, perfect, amazing…"

"Don't let that get into your head," the last boy grunted. He was tall, with black hair with a spiky mane, his night-black eyes scorning. He was currently wearing a black shirt and black pants. He was the oldest of the four boys but only by a few months. He was also the tallest, but again by only a little bit.

The second and third boys are both fifteen, but the first and last boy are both sixteen.

"Why not?" the first boy asked snidely.

"Shut up, Scott," the second boy said, exasperated. "Don't get too cocky. Our next mission is going to be any day now."

"Whatever, Bobby. Anyone else excited?" Scott Summers asked.

"Excited? Sure, whatever," the third boy smirked.

"If you _can_ be excited, John," Bobby Drake pointed out. John Allerdyce shrugged.

"How about you, Logan?" Scott asked.

"It's just killing," Logan James Howlett shrugged. "Whatever."

"_Boys in Unit One! Come down to the Commander! Boys in Unit One, come down to the Commander."_

"Oh, there's our call. C'mon." Scott picked up the lead and walked down the hallway to the Commander's office. John, Bobby, and Logan followed silently.

They were in the group called simply the 'Assassins'. They were well-known as merciless people who would kill without a second thought. These boys, Logan, John, Bobby, and Scott, were trained personally by the Commander to not feel any emotion and to kill expertly without being traced. So far, ten years and the Commander's seeds have grown. The boys, who were known as the Ice-Types, had done their job easily and without restraint. Naturally, the Commander favoured them the most.

Logan, who was the leader of the 'Ice-Types', was cold and apathetic. His black eyes and lightly tanned face never showed emotion other than annoyance, disgust, irritation, or a smirk once in a while. The group had never seen Logan smile, and they had known each other since birth. Never had he laughed either. He was the type to merely go up, corner their target, and slash without a second thought. Logan was best friends with John, and his identification name was Wolverine during 'missions'.

John was arrogant. He didn't usually get angry, and only Logan, Bobby, and Scott had ever seen him furious enough to kill (even though he kills anyway). His brown eyes were too dark to distinguish much emotion. Smirking instead of grinning was what he usually did, but a grin here and there wasn't uncommon. John laughed more easily than Logan but not as much as Scott or Bobby. John was the type for girls, because he would merely charm them, bring them on a date or meet them, and then kill them. John was best friends with Logan and his identification name was Pyro.

Bobby was cheerful and easy to delight. But don't get him wrong; it was merely a decoy and meant to mislead the victim. No regrets were part of his system; all he had was cheerfulness that was genuine. Bobby didn't often get angry, even though he was the most 'emotional' of the group. He's pretty friendly and often dense, but he's _much_ smarter than he seems just to throw the victim off track. He grinned often and laughed whenever anything was remotely funny but was indifferent to the accusing stares of people. Bobby was best friends with Scott and his identification name was Iceman.

Scott was overconfident, but not so much that he would fail in a mission. To sum it up, he was arrogant. He was a playboy but he took his job seriously. Again, he had no regrets and killed easily and skill fully. He smirked a lot and mocked quite commonly. Scott had the same charm as John did, a bit more if John didn't kill him first. He was best friends with Bobby and his identification name was Cyclops.

"So, what's our mission?" Bobby asked eagerly to the Commander, who was behind a shadow of a curtain so even they didn't know the identity of a Commander.

"It's simple," the Commander said in a quiet and sly voice. "Just hunt down the daughter of the president. He has just trespassed a violation of the Assassin organization, and you know what that means." The boys snickered.

"He's going to pay; the hard way!" they chorused. Since just killing the president wouldn't be enough, they had to kill his daughter to cause him more pain. Call them cruel, and they'd just laugh it off before stabbing you in the heart.

I bet you you're thinking '_now __that's__ sure pleasant'_, but remember, they aren't labelled the _Assassins_, or the _Ice-Types_ for nothing.

"But I don't need all of you to go," the Commander continued. "Any ways, this is sort of a side job. You have a major one that involves four hard people." Bobby's eyes shined.

"How hard is it?" he inquired eagerly.

"Well, these are hard girls to crack," the Commander said. The boys could just hear a shrug in his voice.

"Girls?" John repeated in disappointment. "Scott and I'll just land them and slash their hearts out. Simple. Why are they hard?" The Commander chuckled.

"It's not that easy, Pyro, Cyclops. How about Ice and Cyclops go hunt down Amariah (A/N: Hebrew name that means 'lightning') and Wolverine and Pyro look at the profiles of the girls?"

"Works for me," Scott shrugged. "Let's go, Bobby." Bobby grinned and high-fived him.

"I call first hit!" he exclaimed.

"That's no fair!" Scott protested, running after his friend. "We have 100% accuracy, remember?"

"Too bad! You got that last time so I call it first!" Bobby yelled back. John and Logan rolled their eyes.

"Well, let's go see who they are," Logan suggested. "Commander, what are the names?"

"The names?" the Commander sounded surprised. "Oh, the names of the girls."

"Yes, those names." John rolled his eyes. "Would you mind telling us why we have to hunt them down?" A low snicker was heard from the Commander's side and Logan and John exchanged an uneasy look.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd actually _want_ to kill these girls," the Commander said slyly.

"Why?" Logan demanded. Another harsh snicker filled the room.

"Why, boys, didn't you always bear a grudge against those who killed your parents?"

X

* * *

><p>"So, we're heading to The White House, right?" Scott asked Bobby.<p>

"Seems like it!" Bobby said cheerfully. He readied the weapon in his hand as they walked in the shadows.

"What are you doing here with a weapon? Aren't you under the age of eighteen?" a policeman cam out of the shadows suddenly. Scott immediately slashed forward with a knife and the policeman could only utter an "Assassin!" before breathing no more.

"That was sure easy," Scott shrugged. "I thought they trained policemen better than that."

"So, we leave our mark?" Bobby asked.

"Why not?" Scott shrugged once more. He took out a pocket knife and opened it. Scott carved an A into the dead policemen's forehead. "There ya go. Not going to disappear as easy."

"Let's go now," Bobby grinned.

They laughed and continued on their way, kicking the policeman's body into the street.

When they reached the white house everything was dark except for some of the guards and guard dogs. But the boys could make out a bit of light from the second level and they nodded at each other.

"Remember, I get the first hit!" Bobby hissed.

"Oh, whatever," Scott grumbled. "I'll be there to hit your back." Bobby grinned and climbed up the wall to the second level. Scott climbed up the wall to the roof to watch Bobby's back like he had said.

Then he felt his phone vibrate. Turning it on, Scott saw it was from John and Logan.

"Wonder what they want…" Scott muttered, looking at the text.

* * *

><p>X<p>

"Our parents were killed?" Logan managed to say.

"I thought they just left us!" John snarled, gripping his gripping his lighter in his left hand.

"Of course not…they were killed and these girls are the daughters of the murderers of your parents," the Commander purred. Logan's grip on his dagger hilt tightened.

"Seems like we aren't the only ones who murdered in our lifetimes," John tried to joke, but his voice was wavering.

"What are the names?" Logan spat out. The Commander laughed.

"Hold on, hold on," the Commander told him, laughing. "Someone sure is ready to kill." Logan gritted his teeth. "Here are the names."

John grabbed the piece of paper and pulled his friend to their room where he logged onto the informational computer.

"What's your deal?" John hissed at his friend. Logan ignored John and typed in the first girls' name. The name was Katherine Anne Pryde.

"The last name sounds familiar," Logan said, not paying attention to John. "Pryde, Pryde. The girl is the daughter of Theresa, who was killed in a fight to the death with an unidentified personnel. Katherine's nickname is Kitty, and she has three older sisters who are famous in the world. Look up the sisters, we might have to kill them too." John nodded and went on his own computer.

"Pryde Sisters, also known as the Sensational Sisters. They're famous in the acting business and modelling as well. Apparently quite the lookers and they outshine their young sister quite easily."

"Katherine seems to have the love of swimming. She's afraid of bugs. She is a girly girl and a romance freak. Her nickname, and common name, is Kitty."

"How did you get all this information?" John asked. Logan smirked.

"It's called 'hacking'," he replied. John walked over to Logan's computer.

"Hacking? But how?"

"Her personal page. I'm not sure who made this, but it's a site where _everything_ about a person listed."

"Stalkers," John muttered, but went on the same site for a Jean Grey.

"Jean doesn't currently have a nickname. She's shy but can be outgoing and caring. Jean's really good with her friends. Seems to be friends with Kitty, Ororo, and Rogue." John read aloud.

"These are getting interesting," Logan smirked.

"Which one do you think will be easiest to kill?"

"How about Rogue?" John suggested. "I'll take her."

"I'll take Ororo," Logan responded, tripping over the name. "Why on earth is her name _Ororo_?"

"You sound like you like her," John teased. Logan glared at him.

"I will _never_ like these girls who are the daughters of our parents' killers," he snapped. "Never."

X

Scott looked at the text. It was the names of the girls.

_Ororo Munroe_

_Katherine Pryde_

_Jean Grey_

_Rogue __D'Ancanto _

_Scott, you take Jean. Bobby will take Kitty. I take Ororo and John takes Rogue._

_-Wolverine_

Scott smirked. Jean sounded good.

"I still won't ever fall for her though," Scott decided. "Though she may be interesting, no way."

Then Amariah's scream ripped through the night. After that followed was silence, and a quiet sob of grief.

* * *

><p>X<p>

**So do you think I should continue or not? Please Review.**

**Natsori forevaX **


	2. Raven Pt 1

**I don't own the X men. Thanks for the Reviews, the favourite stories and the story alerts.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

X Chapter 2 X

"Watch out…_now!"_ Bobby yelled, lunging and slashing with his slender sword at a person who instantly and expertly blocked. Bobby grumbled under his breath while Scott openly smirked. Logan was leaning against a tree, looking like he was completely bored, and John was polishing his blade.

"Bobby, you're going to have to try harder to defeat that 'guard'," Scott yawned, twirling his pistol around between his fingers, and firing it another 'guard' who instinctively blocked it with a shield. "These are getting boring."

"You want to make the level higher to 'attack and defend'?" John questioned, feeling bored himself**.**

"Why not?" Scott replied. John pushed a button and immediately, they were sent to a beach setting. There was an army waiting in ambush and they looked all strong and fit to put up a good fight.

"Uh…John, did you press 'expert skill'?" Bobby gulped, stepping back when the leader of the army stepped forward. John looked at the buttons he had pressed.

"Oh…" John muttered, realizing his mistake. Logan glared at him.

"We have to fight through," he pointed out harshly. Logan raised his long dagger and attacked, with Bobby and Scott following. John grumbled under his breath but followed his friends to the suicide mission.

Before Logan was hit in the shoulder with an unexpected slash, the scene switched back to the training room they were in before. A tall girl with blood-red hair was glaring at them with fury in her golden eyes.

"Thanks for saving our butts!" Bobby cut in before the girl could say a word. The girl glared at him then faced Logan.

"Are you serious? Working on the _expert level_ skill?" she spat at him. Logan glared back at her, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, it wasn't his fault," Scott tried to cut the girl off. "It was John's." John gaped and mentally reminded himself to kill Scott later. The girl was called Raven, and she was the closest person the Ice-types had to a friend. But she was fierce, unpredictable, and one word to describe her was 'stormy'. She was a loner, and she never fought with anyone. Raven hesitated for a minute, and John was afraid she'd strike out and hit him dead at that moment but she merely sighed instead.

"You _know_ how important you guys are to this association," Raven murmured, her eyes looking sad and wistful. "The Assassins can't exist without you. If you die or leave, and if you leave and we don't kill you, then this association will fall." Her voice suddenly broke. "You _know_ you guys need to be more careful! You _have_ to!"

The boys looked surprised at Raven's outburst. She was usually composed and fierce, but now she was broken down and crying.

"It's not like we were planning a suicidal mission or something," Logan sighed.

"I know, but just be careful," Raven snapped, rubbing her eyes. "This new mission isn't going to be as easy as sneaking into a gym and killing a defenceless, idiotic girl like Amariah. This is a _race_." The boys exchanged shocked and confused looks. A race? This news was new to them.

"A…race?" Scott finally managed to say. Raven nodded.

"We're against the 'Protectors'," Raven said, sounding like she would rather curse the name. "They want to 'protect' the girls and will _kill_ you to do that."

"What an anti-change," Logan muttered. Raven nodded.

"The Commander told me to tell you this: there's more than four of them stationed out there," she said seriously. "There's close to twenty, and they're all trained as well as two of you. They'll do anything to kill you and there would probably be five trained on you each minute of the day, even when you're asleep. So be on your watch."

"This is ridiculous," John growled. "The Assassins are being assassinated! How stupid is that?" Raven shrugged.

"That's what the Commander told me to tell you. Oh, yes, and I have some extra information that might weaken the girls and keep them off their guard," Victoria told them teasingly. "Of course, if you don't want it…"

"Of course we want it!" Bobby exclaimed. Raven laughed.

"Okay, so which one of you have the girl named Jean?" she asked.

"I do," Scott said.

"Okay, so Jean won't pay attention if you try to hit on her." Scott stared in shocked disbelief as the rest of the boys snickered. "Her weakness is injured people, so if you get hurt, she'll help you with real sympathy. Leaf has the indifference of a Grass-type, so you have to be an insistent Bug-type."

"That's good to know," Scott mumbled, putting a mental note in his mind.

"Kitty loves romance," Raven continued. "She's up for any type of challenge and if you challenge her you have to be fast." Bobby grinned.

"That's easy," he declared. The boys rolled their eyes.

"Kitty also has a love for anything cute and she's also afraid of Bugs. So she's the fire, actually, and you have to be the Water-type to calm her and soothe her."

"I knew that," Bobby nodded. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Rouge isn't easy to catch either," Raven went on. "If you challenge her in a teasing or mocking way, she'll rise up to the challenge and most likely will explode. Rouge's a Fire-type so whoever has her has to be cool and calming like a Grass-type."

"Isn't Grass weak to Fire, though?" John asked.

"Don't take it seriously!" Raven growled. "Just the personalities." Then she turned to Logan. "You have Ororo, right?" He nodded. "Okay. So, she's a happy, stormy type. An antidote for your coldness," she added under her breath. "So you'll attract her attention just by being…you. Tease her a little to get her riled up but not too much or she'll probably attack you until the 'Protectors' don't have to do their job for you." Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm serious!" Raven protested.

"Whatever," Logan dismissed. "That's enough information. Let's get ready." Raven looked once at them.

"Be careful" was all she said as she turned and walked out of the room, her hands twisting her long purple gown agitatedly.

X

* * *

><p>"What weapons are you going to bring?" Bobby asked curiously to Scott, who was still packing.<p>

"I'm bringing my weapons will be a rifle, shotgun, knife, dagger, sword, and my normal pistol. You?" Scott questioned.

"I'm bringing my handgun, sword, spear, and dagger."

"What weapons are you bringing, John?" Bobby asked.

"It doesn't matter," he replied. Hefting his bag, he nodded at Logan. "Let's go." Logan nodded and picked up his own grey backpack.

"C'mon," he said, and walked out of the base toward the helicopter that would bring them to the school.

"What's the school called?" Bobby said curiously.

"It's called 'Xavier High'," John replied.

"Isn't that the name of the headmaster.," Scott muttered. Logan said nothing but boarded the silver helicopter. John followed and Scott and Bobby climbed in soon afterwards. They each had only one bag and were dressed like they normally were. Their bags contained their weapons, changes of clothes, and other objects that would help them during the assassination. In each of their pockets they each had a communicating device that had a screen and clipped to their belt. A slight vibration alerted Logan that someone was contacting him. He pulled it out and looked to see who it was. Mystique.

He pushed the 'accept call' button and her face appeared on the screen. His face probably appeared on Raven's device as well.

"What is it?" he snapped. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Geez, just offering some information that _might_ just prove useful to you!" she grumbled. "But _nooo_, you just have to go and _snap_ at me…"

"Raven!" Logan growled. She sighed.

"Okay, geez, whatever, Logan," she grumbled once more. "Okay, so the 'Protectors' don't know who the heck you are. They're going to have to try and find information, but _don't let them know you are the Assassins_. But don't try to plant false leads; that will make them suspicious. And also…well, you know how you said you'd never fall for a girl, much less these girls?" Logan glared at her. Victoria took that as a signal to keep going. "But these are the best girls in the entire country. They're beautiful, amazing, and charming. If you're not guarding your heart carefully, you'll fall for them, like every boy has before you."

"I'm not going to fall for these girls," Logan snarled. "_Never_." Raven shrugged.

"Whatever you say," she replied back. "Last bit of information: it almost always rains there, so it's almost always dark."

"Great why wasn't it called Darkstone High," John joked, a smirk crossing his face.

"Right." Raven looked unsettled for a second. "I'm on a mission too, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to talk to you again." That caught the boys' attention.

"Why not?" Bobby demanded.

"This mission is hard. I have to kill off the bodyguards of this famous person, and since I work alone, it's pretty much a suicide mission."

"What? Why did the Commander tell you to do it?" Scott shouted. Raven shrugged again.

"I'm not sure. But I'm calling to say goodbye. So…well, goodbye, I suppose, and good luck." Then she winked at Logan. "If you fall for Ororo, I wish you luck!" Logan glared at her before the screen turned blank again. Before his friends could say a word, the pilot called out a warning.

_"Get ready, we're about to enter some turbulence. I repeat, get ready, we're about to enter some turbulence."_

Rain suddenly pounded against the vehicle and thunder boomed as lightning flashed.

"Why the sudden storm?" Bobby complained. No one answered but instead held on to the side. After a gust of wind suddenly knocked the helicopter sideways, the boys went sprawling.

"They call this _some_ turbulence?" John exclaimed, falling over again.

"This is getting annoying," Logan grumbled, standing up shakily and gripping the bar at the side of the vehicle tightly for the fifth time.

"When will we get out of the turbulence?" Scott called to the pilot, clinging onto the handle for dear life. He wasn't complaining, he was asking…agitatedly.

"In a minute. Wait a second…" The pilot looked ahead. "Now!" In a second, they were out of the gust and suddenly shot forward and higher because of the sudden disappearance of the pressure.

"You think there'll be any fan girls?" John asked, just to make a conversation.

"Maybe," Scott shrugged. Rain spattered on the helicopter's roof and a strike of lightning slashed dangerously near them and he shuddered. But then he squinted his eyes. The lightning had produced a flash of light and he had made out a silhouette of a girl standing against a tree. In the brief moment, he had seen long, flowing red hair that waved quickly in the wind, snapping back and forth. As the wind had died, it flowed carefully over her shoulders and down to her knees. Crystal tears were slipping down her face as she cried. Rain ran down her body, which was covered by a black strapless dress that was tight-fitting and reached to her ankles, spreading out in a flare from her hips out. A single white camellia was at her feet.

* * *

><p>"So, remember what you need to do," the pilot told them.<p>

"Whatever," John dismissed, walking out with his bag slung over his shoulder. Rain drummed around him as he put up an umbrella, unwilling to let his hair get wet. Logan strode alongside him but not underneath the umbrella, not caring that his hair was soaked along with his clothes and bag. Bobby pulled on his hood and Scott put up another umbrella.

"So you must be the new students, huh?" the headmaster of the school called from the doorway. John remembered his name being Professor Xavier.

"Yes," Logan replied.

"Come along then," Xavier said, and led them to the dark grey dormitory versus the dark blue one.

"The dark blue one is for the girls, isn't it?" Scott asked.

"That's right," Xavier said, his turquoise eyes turning warmer.

"Professor? Can I please have an autograph?" a girl raced over to the headmaster, who looked at them with nothing about him that looked like he was bothered. The girl looked at the boys and immediately started squealing, alerting all the other boys and girls around them.

"Kill me now," Bobby muttered. Scott elbowed him; it was their favourite joke and exasperation expression but now wasn't the time. The girl who had asked Wallace for an autograph looked with adoration at John, who stepped back, bumping into Logan, who immediately glared furiously at his friend as he was knocked out of balance. John fell back too and a girl's arm shot forward, grabbing his shoulder before he fell. Another girl had stopped Logan from falling as well. A girl dispersed the crowd by yelling at them and they disappeared, carrying the Headmaster along with them.

"Room 205 and 206!" Xavier called before disappearing in the midst of fan girls.

"Are you guys okay?" a red-head asked them, her green eyes worried as she bent over Scott, who had also been knocked down with the flood of fan girls. Scott felt a drip of…_rainwater_ fall onto his shirt from the girl's soaked brown hair. He also realized a rather wet white camellia was in her hair, entwined within the hastily done damp braids. The girl that had been yelling at the other girls helped Bobby up.

"I didn't expect you guys to be so famous at first sight," the brunette with a white streak that had helped John laughed. She had a red tank-top and light jeans on. Her brown eyes were shining with amusement. "I'm Rogue D'Ancanto." John sucked in a sudden breath and started choking. He recovered nearly as quickly.

"I'm John Allerdyce. Nice to meet you, Miss D'ancanto," he said, extending a hand. _This is the girl I'm going to kill…_

"Oh, nice to meet you too," Rogue said, giggling a little. "And please, just call me _Rogue_."

"Whatever, _Rouge_," John said, flicking his hair. "Are you guys fan girls as well but more desperate than the other ones?" Rogue's personality changed from sweet to furious and John smirked.

"_WE ARE NOT FAN GIRLS!" Rogue_ roared, and the girl who helped Bobby up held her friend back from attacking. The white haired girl, who had helped Logan, and the red-head, who had asked Scott if he was all right, looked amused.

"I'm Ororo Munroe," the white-haired girl introduced herself. "This is Jean Grey and that girl over there is Katherine Pryde. Just call us Ororo, Jean, and Kitty."

"Ororo?" Logan smirked. Ororo suddenly glared at him.

"Is there a _problem_ with that name?" she growled.

"Nothing, except it's a pathetic name." Logan didn't miss the furious look she shot him and smirked even wider. It would be amusing to toy around for her and then end her life swiftly. He wondered idly if he would meet another victim who would be as amusing as this troublesome and annoying girl.

"Hm. Well, I'm tired, so I think I'll sleep now," Bobby told Misty cheerfully. "Nice to meet you girls. See ya tomorrow." Then he turned to the rest of the Ice-types and grinned. "I think it's safe to say that these girls are the Fire-types!" Scott immediately choked and Logan and John glared at the dense-headed boy.

_What is the one thing that ice cannot stand against_

_Is a blazing fire Of love and truth_

"We'll be going. Meet us tomorrow at the cafeteria, okay?" Jean suggested. "Then maybe we can show you around if our home room teachers lets us."

"Oh yeah, who's our home room teacher?" Scott asked Logan, who held the sheet of paper in his hands. Logan looked at the paper.

"Someone named…Mr Hank McCoy?" The girls shot looks at each other and grinned, amused.

"Mr McCoy," Kitty began, "is a really fun teacher. He's Ororo and Jeans Home-room teacher, apparently people say he's pretty boisterous he's not really."

The girls looked at each other and grinned. Rogue decided to break the silence and chirped. "He's really funny!"

"He sounds like a ball of fun," John muttered. Ororo half-smiled at that.

"Mr McCoy isn't usually described as 'a ball'," she told him in a soft tone; Logan could tell that she didn't usually like to yell or talk commandingly, like Mystique. "So who do you and, I'm sorry but I don't know the rest of your names." she said looking at John as she was saying this.

"Oh I'm Scott. This is Logan and Bobby." Scott said even though he was answering Ororo he couldn't take his eyes off of Jean.

"Pleasure," Jean responded. "So who is John's and Bobby's Home-room teacher then."

"Oh, Miss Moira MacTaggert?" Bobby answered.

Kitty grinned and turned to Rogue.

"Oh, that means your in our Home-room." Rogue said pointing at herself and Kitty.

The boys smirked at that; the Commander had probably arranged it.

"Well, that sure sounds fun," John said, fake-yawning for effect. "I think we'll turn in now. See ya."

"Bye, guys." Ororo smiled lightly, waving at them as she turned and headed back toward the girls' dorm.

X

John, Logan, Bobby, and Scott entered their rooms. They found out that the two rooms were interconnected by a door that they kept open. In each room were two beds at the back, each by the wall. The heads of the sleeping platforms were against the walls. The beds had white mattresses that Bobby observed were made of feathers, and they had two white pillows that were also filled with the same material. Two white blankets lay in a neat, folded pile at the foot of the mattress. The carpet was dark blue, soft and pleasing to the bare feet, and the walls were a light green and white. At the middle of the back wall was a sliding door that led out to a curved balcony that was shared with the other boys' room, which had an oval-shaped rug that was a pale blue colour, two deck chairs with orange material and light turquoise pillows. A pot of soil, ready to have seeds planted in it, was at the side that was conveniently on the side of John's room. John vowed to himself that he would find away to get rid of the plant pot later. There was a small version of a living room with a T.V. and two dark blue couches perpendicular to the other and an ornate glass and mahogany coffee table, along with a kitchenette with a table so the people could eat inside their rooms if they so wished. There were two closets and a bathroom per room, with a cupboard in the kitchenette that contained all sorts of games to play in case they were bored, with notebooks and sketchbooks as well.

Scott and Bobby shared a room while Logan and John shared the other. They unpacked quickly and all four of the boys took a quick shower. When they were done, they had gone into Bobby and Scott's room and were in the bedroom. They had, of course, ingeniously hidden their weapons out of sight.

"I suggest we toy around with these girls for a while," John said with a smirk. "It's not every day we get a mission to kill such pretty young ladies."

"Gross, John, you made it sound like we were paedophiles," Scott said in disgust, elbowing the boy, who glared in response.

"He has a point though," Bobby pointed out. "We should see if we can make 'em fall for us, and play with 'em a bit!"

"That does sound like fun," Logan agreed, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall and looking at the games on a shelf. "How about a game." Logan sighed.

Just then a ringing in Scott's communication device stopped them. As he looked at it, he mouthed, _Mystique_ and picked it up.

"What is it, Raven?" he asked. As her face flashed on screen, they saw that her eyes were troubled and filled with grief.

"What's wrong?" Bobby demanded at once. Raven opened her mouth to speak…

X

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please review.<strong>

**Natsori forevaX xx  
><strong>


	3. Raven Pt 2

**I don't own the X men . Thanks for all the reviews etc**

* * *

><p><strong>X Chapter <strong>_3 X  
><em>

"There are these bands of assassins just like you," Raven said, troubled. "They used to be part of us Assassins but now they are no longer part of it, and decide to go after everyone as revenge for being thrown out of the group. They've told the 'Protectors' who you are and where you are, so be on your guard. Once in a while, they'll probably try to kill the girls, but not for a long time."

They sat in silence for a minute or two.

"So…we're in danger from two sides?" Bobby finally spoke. Raven nodded.

"That's just great," John muttered. "As I said before; the Assassins are being assassinated!"

"That's definitely for sure," Scott grumbled.

"Are you saying we have to pretty much protect the girls to kill the girls?" Logan said finally in disbelief. Bobby groaned.

"This is a twisted version…" he complained. "Protect the girls from the killers, and then we, the protectors, kill the girls? Protect the girls to kill the girls.

_"_That's right," Raven said. "As I said before; be on your guard and then protect the girls from other attackers other than yourself."

"This might be fun," Scott snickered. "Protect them; then back-stab them!"

"So…what should we do about the girls though?" John asked Raven.

"Why ask me?"she grumbled. _"_But fine. Um…just be careful wherever you go and–"Then she screamed and the screen went fuzzy. "Let me go! No!"

"Raven?" they exclaimed in alarm.

"Find out his real identity!" they barely managed to hear her shout over the yells, gunshots, and _THWAK'_s of spears, arrows, and swords thrown at her.

"Who's identity?" Logan demanded furiously.

"He was lying to you! They didn't–" But she was abruptly cut off with a shriek of pain, a gasp of a painful death, and a sneering voice. Her voice faded down to a whisper. "They didn't kill your parents," she whispered. "Beware of betrayal from all sides. And especially don't trust _his_ gifts."

"Who's gifts?" Bobby asked.

"The one you trust the most…the–"

Then the line crackled and the screen automatically said in large, bold, red letters:

**UNIDENTIFIED NUMBER IN USE. PLEASE REDIAL THE NUMBER OR IT MAY BE THAT THE PHONE WAS CUT FROM CONNECTION FOR ETERNITY.**

"R-Raven?" Bobby questioned shakily. The other three boys shook their heads sadly.

They knew that Raven was now gone…forever.

It was nearly eleven o'clock. The night breeze softly blew through the boys' hair as they relaxed.

Bobby lay on his back with his arms behind his head on the deck chair of the balcony.

"I still can't believe she's actually gone," he murmured. "I wonder who killed her, why they killed her, where she was when she was killed, and what she was trying to say to us before she was killed." Scott sighed from the other chair and shrugged.

"I wonder too…" he said back, gazing at the black night sky that twinkled with small, yellow, sparkling stars. A shooting star struck across the sky.

"Quick!" Bobby breathed. "Make a wish!" Scott, Logan, and John stared at Bobby like he was crazy but nevertheless made a wish.

"What'd you wish for?" Bobby asked cheekily to Logan.

"None of your business," Logan snapped. He and John were leaning against the side of the wall. John's quick, sharp eyes caught sight of metal streaking toward them in a similar way that the star had just whooshed across the sky.

"Knives!" John exclaimed, diving forward and expertly dodging it. Bobby and Logan rolled off to the side. Scott wasn't so lucky and his shoulder got grazed by the sharp, jagged knife.

_**THUD! THUD! THUD!**_ _**THUD!**_

The four knives slammed against the wall and chairs, narrowly missing the four boys' hearts. In fact, if they had stayed where they were, Mr McCoy would have found four corpses being hung on the wall and the two chairs in the morning when he'd inspect the room to find out why the boys hadn't come out.

John took a shaky breath and even Logan looked uneasy.

"That was way too close," Scott muttered, inspecting his wound.

"Is it deep?" Bobby asked him.

"Nah, just a scratch," he replied, standing up and then dodging to the left. He glared furiously at a smashed bullet on the ground. "Get inside!" he barked, and they dove into the room closest to where they were in - Scott and Bobby's room. Logan had the wits to slam the sliding door closed right behind them so the remaining three bullets hit the bulletproof glass and not them.

"They just never give up, do they?" John growled.

"We should probably be safe in here," Bobby said in a low voice. Then the lights flickered. "Um…guys…did you just see…" Before he could complete his sentence, the lights went out, "Or not."

"What the heck?" Logan snarled. "Why did the lights go off?"

"It must be them." Scott spat, "They're probably wanting to attack us in the dark."

"Cowards!" John growled. "Fight us face to face!"

"No…" an eerie voice swept over them. "Yet we are not cowards; we prefer to do our stealth and action in the dark."

"Use the natural dark, why don't ya?" Bobby demanded, gripping for a weapon. But instead of a weapon he touched a button that would hopefully set off one of their traps.

Luck seemed to be on their side as ropes that eventually spread out and caught a hold of their enemies.

Scott flicked on the lights to reveal five boys covered in black with ropes around their necks.

"How did you all get in here so easily?" he demanded.

"We have our ways," the leader said. It was impossible to recognize the identity of any of the 'Protectors' since they were all clothed in black, even their hair and faces.

"That's it!" John shouted. "Get out and don't bother us or we'll kill you right now!" Before he could take a step forward, his arm was pinned to the wall with a knife.

"John…" Bobby muttered, clearly thinking his plan was idiotic.

Logan was looking at his best friend who was looking at the knife that was in his arm with pain twisted on his face.

"We'll kill them," Ash said in a low voice. "Where should we hide their remains?"

"There's a river not too far from here," Scott suggested in the same quiet tone.

His expression grim, he bent down beside the leader and used a penknife to slit his throat. Covering the blood with the black cloth, he put the body into the plastic bag meant for their laundry.

"You think they'll miss the laundry bag?" John joked, covering his wound with a bandage and wrapping it around his arm.

"Maybe, maybe not," Scott joked back.

"Lets be careful on the walk down to the river," Logan said suddenly. "We must avoid suspicion. We got to leave now.

"Okay, hurry," John said, gazing at the rest of the boys. Logan decided to help as well to quicken the job with a snide 'you guys are pathetic' remark. After a few minutes and John's mocks, the corpses were quickly disposed of.

When they got back Bobby walked quickly to the sink to wash off his hands and his weapons. Scott and Logan did the same.

"You know…maybe we should all sleep in the same room," John suggested. "Just so we can fight off the others."

"Nah, it's okay," Scott stated. "You sleep heavily and so does Bobby, but Logan and I sleep light enough to hear anything so you guys are covered."

X

* * *

><p>The girls meanwhile were sitting discussing the boys.<p>

"What do you think of the new boys Ro?" Kitty asked curiously.

"He's infuriating and different." Ororo said.

"Huh, who is Jean asks just hearing Ororo's answer since she had been paying attention to her homework.

"The new boy Logan." Ororo said irradiated again just by thinking of him.

"Sounds like you like him." Rogue teased.

"Speak for yourself Rogue you totally like like the one called John." Kitty giggled at the glare Rogue was giving her.

"What about Bobby he was definitely the strangest one out of them all." Jean said hoping to get a reation out of her.

"He isn't the strangest one!" Kitty shouted.

"She was only teasing Kitty." Ororo sighed.

"What do you think he meant by we are definitely the fire types?" Rogue asked curiously.

_**THUD! THUD! THUD!**_ _**THUD!**_

"What was that?" Rogue and Kitty asked jumping from where they sat to hug both Jean and Ororo.

"It was probably some of the boys pranking us again." Ororo said though she wasn't entirely sure.

"Yeah Ro's right we should get some sleep for tomorrow.

X

* * *

><p>In the Assassin base many miles away lay a girl's body, lying surrounded by weapons that had pierced her through. Beside her head and held tightly in her hand was a communicating device half-hidden beneath her long red hair. Her eyes were deep but glazed over.<p>

Above her was a tall menacing figure who glowered down at the dead girl. His dark blue eyes were completely furious but cold at the same time with his hand twisting his hat. He had used to be a flaunting person but now was cold and bitter, wanting revenge against _everyone_ who had done him even a bit of inconvenience, and that was including his elders or people his age. His lips curled into a sly grin with a hint of a snarl.

"It's a pity I had to kill you instead of you dying on that mission," he spat at the girl, who of course didn't respond. "It would have kept my hands cleaner without your blood splattered on it."

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 3. Please Review.<strong>

**Natsori forevaX**


	4. Believe we can kill you because we will

**I don't own the X men . Thanks for all the reviews etc**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

"Okay...dinner time?" Bobby asked hopefully. Scott smacked his head but Bobby looked at him with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Any ways…you can have a meal if you want, Bobby," Logan said crisply, "but I'm going to sleep. I'm just not hungry tonight."

"Not at all?" Scott asked in disbelief. Logan shook his head.

"I'm just not hungry tonight," he repeated, going to his room and shutting the door behind him.

"Hey! Logan!"John exclaimed, tugging the door open and slamming it closed as soon as he could, but leaving it unlocked.

"Looks like it's just you and me, buddy," Bobby said to himself.

"What?" Scott protested. "I want to eat too!"

"Oh, okay, great," Bobby said over his shoulder, racing over to the refrigerator that contained their food that Scott had carefully put in.

"What do you want to eat?" Scott asked, eyeing the store of food. "I think I'd like a sandwich."

"I'd like a hamburger," Bobby decided. "No; wait, a corn dog! No…I want nachos! Actually…I want pasta! Oh…wait, I want–" Scott sighed.

"Bob, do we even _have_ pasta?" he questioned, running his fingers through his hair.

"We don't?" Bobby groaned. "Oh well…I've made up my mind. I want a cheeseburger." Scott laughed to himself.

"Bobby, you're still the same as ever," he chuckled, pushing his friend out of the way and grabbing a grilled cheese sandwich for himself while tossing a frozen cheeseburger for the blonde-haired boy.

"But I want the fresh ones," Bobby grumbled, catching it and heading over to the microwave.

"If you want you can make it yourself but don't say I didn't warn you when you make a mess of the kitchen and Logan calls you a loser again," Scott said indifferently, taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"Oh yeah…" Bobby sighed, pushing the buttons, "How many minutes?"

"Considering it's rock-hard and frozen solid, however you want to put it," Bobby said in a know-it-all voice, "then I'd consider about five minutes."

"But I'm hungry!" Bobby whined. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Live up, Bobby," he said, going to his bed. Bobby grabbed his now-warm cheeseburger and ate it quickly.

"It's time to go to sleep," he suggested. Scott yawned.

"Sure," he called over his shoulder. Bobby pulled the cover of his blankets over his head and promptly fell asleep breathing peacefully.

Little did he know Scott had got out of his bed.

* * *

><p>Logan looked over at John.<p>

"How's your arm?" he asked after a while.

"Eh, it's okay," John replied, flexing the wounded muscle. "I'll be fine in a few days."

"You were idiotic," Logan grunted, turning over and heading towards his bed.

"I'm quite aware of that," John growled at his friend.

To their surprise, they heard a muffled shout before a breaking of glass in the room next door.

"That sounds like Scott," John said in shock. He and Logan exchanged a look of confusion before yanking open the door. "Scott? Bobby? Guys!"

* * *

><p>Rogue gasped as she awoke from an nightmare. The same nightmare she had since she was four it had been a month before her birthday that the dreams really began.<p>

She looked around the room and noticed that her and Jean's balcony door was opened. Curiously Rogue got out of bed and walked out the doors. Looking up at the moon always calmed her but, who left the balcony doors opened.

Because neither Rogue or Jean did.

* * *

><p>Bobby buried his head into his pillow and his arm reached forward in his sleep.<p>

"Ow!" Bobby yelled, sitting up with a jolt in the darkness."Whoa…didn't expect the academy to be so dark at night," he yawned, stretching.

"Me neither," Scott mumbled, lifting his head from the pillow. "It's about 2 o'clock in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"Hey…from how grumpy you are I'd say you weren't in bed until midnight," Ash said suspiciously. "Where were you?"

"Not tired," Scott shrugged, sitting up as well in the darkness and facing Bobby.

Bobby didn't say anything but he knew Scott wasn't telling the truth.

"Um…I broke a dish and it made a loud shattering noise," Scott muttered. "Logan and John came over so I promised to go pay for it…"

"Oh. That doesn't sound like you, Scott," Bobby mused. "It's usually me that drops stuff…"

"There's a first time for everything, Bob," Scott replied matter-of-factly, as if those incidents happened every night. But Bobby could tell there was something that his friend wasn't telling him…

"Anyways…it'll be a more action-packed day tomorrow – today, in fact – so we might as well get some more shut-eye. Oh, and you also might want to sheath _and_ put away your knife," he added, glancing over to the sharp, jagged end of the glinting knife that Bobby had jagged his hand with.

Bobby sheathed the knife. "Good night, Scott."

"'Night, Bobster," Scott smirked in the darkness, waiting for Bobby's response, which came almost at once.

"Shut up, Scott."

"My pleasure."

* * *

><p>John awoke when the faintest light appeared and the moon faded in the sunlight. The simple white curtains were pulled aside, revealing the dawn appearing over the tree tops and mountains.<p>

"Now you're up. Wear those; they're the uniforms for Xavier high," John heard Logan say. John looked at the clothes lying at the foot of his bed. He looked at it in disgust. It was dark grey dress pants, a dark grey tuxedo jacket, a shining black tie and a white shirt. For their feet were tuxedo-like shining black shoes.

"They're not something I'd like to wear. My own clothes are way better," he said at once, jumping out of his bed and walking over to his own, better-looking clothes. John looked up to see Logan leaning against the wall, wearing his usual clothes. "Hey, you're not wearing it, so I'm not going to."

Logan shrugged indifferently. "Do what you want."

"We'll stand out more if we don't wear those dour clothes," Scott called, coming in. Bobby followed. They were wearing their standard clothes.

"Come to think of it, the girls weren't wearing those clothes yesterday, were they?" Bobby asked.

"No, they weren't. From what I've read in the Xavier High daily schedule," Logan said in a monotone as if he was reciting something, "since we arrived at about nine o'clock at night, it was after the last meal of the night so they were wearing their own clothes and weren't needed to wear their uniforms."

"So are we going to stand out for a reason then?" Scott smirked.

"Oh yeah, we are," John smirked as well, flicking his hair to the side. Logan rolled his eyes.

"You guys are a bunch of idiots," he stated, grabbing his bag, slinging it over his head to rest on his back as usual. Logan strode over to the door and leaned against the wall beside it, on the side _away_ from the door, and the boys stared at him. John's sharp ears caught the sound of foot falls outside the door so he nodded.

The door opened immediately.

"Good morning, boys!" a tall and incredibly muscular man boomed, striding in. He had a black suit on.

"Good morning," Scott said in response. Bobby, John, and Logan echoed his greeting.

"I'm Hank McCoy."

Then he looked at the boys. His eyes narrowed. _Why aren't they wearing their uniforms?_ He shrugged that thought off and asked, "Ready for breakfast?"

"You bet!" Bobby exclaimed at once while Scott nodded.

John walked out the door while Bobby grabbed his backpack and Scott grabbed his.

"Allerdyce, hang on!" Scott shouted. John waited.

"Why don't you have a bag?" Bobby asked.

"Because I don't need everything," John said snidely.

"You're such a jerk," a girl called. The boys turned around as did Mr McCoy, since it seemed that girls weren't allowed in that specific building because it was the boys' dorm, after all.

It was Rogue D'Ancanto who had spoken, the girl who had exploded at John the night before for calling her a desperate fan-girl. Beside Rogue were Ororo, Kitty, and Jean.

They were each wearing a dark grey plaited skirt, a white, long-sleeved blouse and a lighter grey vest with the Xavier High symbol, a dark purple and dark green complicated knot, resembling a lunar eclipse, on the left side. Rogue and Kitty wore a silver bandanna. Jean had a white bandanna and Ororo had a bandanna as well, a light grey one.

"Thanks for the compliment," John smirked. Ororo laughed.

"You're welcome," Rogue snapped. Kitty used a different approach.

"Good morning, Mr McCoy," she greeted Ororo, Jean, Scott and Logan's home room teacher. He nodded at her.

"Good morning, girls," he replied. "What are you girls doing here in the _boys'_ dorm?"

"Oh, we met these boys last night." Jean spoke matter-of-factly. "You know, during 'rush hour'." Mr McCoy nodded.

"I understand. You'll be showing them around?" he asked them.

"You bet!" Ororo chirped. "First destination – the cafeteria."

"Oh boy!" Bobby cried. "Lead on!" The boys and the girls rolled their eyes.

"I'm getting hungry myself," Jean grinned, twisting a lock of her brown hair around her fingers. "Let's go."

"Fine with me," Scott grinned back, flashing a winning smile at her that usually would make the girls swoon. But Jean ignored the look and continued stonily down the hallway.

Rogue, Ororo, Kitty, Bobby, Logan and John, exchanged an annoyed yet amused look as Scott ran after Jean, shouting, "What's wrong with you?"

* * *

><p>When they reached the cafeteria, which was part of the main school building, separate from the girls' and boys' dorms.<p>

The cafeteria was a high-ceiling room with white walls and ceiling. The flooring was white and pale blue-speckled tiles and the tables were a typical school cafeteria style. The food was on long, rectangular tables similar to an open buffet, the large, metal platters containing food on light blue tablecloths. A few drink dispensers were at the side on a separate table, offering fruit juice of all kinds, water, milk, and some sodas.

Each table had: many types of omelets; crispy bacon; scrambled eggs; sunny side-up eggs; toast with butter, margarine, marmalade, grape, strawberry, orange, and blueberry jams; bagels; doughnuts; waffles; pancakes; oatmeal; and many other breakfast foods. Syrup and butter lay beside the toast and there was fresh bread not toasted as well. Beside the drink dispenser were clear plastic containers filled to the brim with all types of cereal and gallons of milk in a drinking machine right next to it. Bobby was in line, eagerly awaiting his turn for a chance at the food.

"Why didn't he just go to the other line," Kitty sighed, grabbing a plate and going to the line where there were the least people getting breakfast. Jean and Rogue were already there and Ororo headed for the cereal, where not many people were. Logan, John, and Scott followed Kitty to the line she was waiting patiently for her turn.

Logan took the food he wanted for his breakfast and looked over the cafeteria. He saw Ororo sitting by herself in a table at the corner of the cafeteria and Kitty, Bobby, and Rogue were on their way to join her. Shrugging, he made his way to that table as well.

John and Scott were still in line while Jean was grabbing a drink. Soon they walked over to the table where Ororo had originally been sitting at alone earlier.

Bobby gulped down his orange juice and tackled his scrambled eggs and oatmeal with zeal.

Kitty looked over at Bobby with surprise. "Is he always like this?" she asked in bewilderment.

"You bet." Scott rolled his eyes.

"You're not wearing the uniforms?" Ororo said looking surprised.

"You just noticed now?" Logan scoffed, irritated at the girl's obliviousness.

"I spoke about it now," she snapped back. Logan rolled his eyes and Ororo huffed.

"Kill me now." Bobby was looking down at his plate.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked instantly. John chuckled.

"'Kill me now'?" Kitty echoed. "What's that about?"

"It's just our…um…favorite expression," Bobby interrupted sheepishly. Even _he_ wasn't stupid enough to let their Assassin identity through.

"Oh, do I want to kill that…" Scott grumbled, glaring daggers at Ash for almost spilling their identity.

"Again with the killing," Jean said suspiciously. "Are you guys, like, obsessed with death?"

"You could say that," John smirked. Rogue looked with horror at John.

"How could you say that?" she demanded. "Death is a horrible thing!"

"Horrible thing?" John mocked. "I'm so terrified."

"Shut up, Allerdyce," Rogue snapped. "Death _is_ a terrible thing."

"Like I said, I'm so terrified," John said calmly in response. Rogue growled under her breath.

"What, do you always like to tick off girls like that?" Jean said in confusion.

"Not ever," Bobby said, looking with puzzlement at John's calm and smug face to Rogue's furious and red face. "He seems to be enjoying himself."

"Right," Kitty said. "Well, time for class tours. Let me see your separate schedules."

Ash handed her his schedule.

"So, Drake," Kitty interrupted after a couple minutes of silence, "You have six of my classes."

"Out of?" Bobby inquired.

"The seven periods," she replied.

"Sweet!" Bobby said excitedly. "I can't wait!"

"What's your favourite subject?" Kitty asked Bobby curiously.

"Science," he replied at once. Kitty's eyes widened.

"Honestly? I hate that stupid class…" she grumbled. "I always get C's and B-'s in there…"

"It's easy," he said, surprised. "I can do it easily."

"You've repeated yourself," Kitty laughed. "Oh well – that's our first class."

"Great!" Ash grinned. "Does any of you guys have science as your first class to?"

"I do." Rogue cut in.

"What's all our classes?" Bobby asked, looking over John's shoulder. John had gotten back Bobby's

"Here," John said, handing the schedules to all the boys and keeping his own. "They aren't just schedules – they're also information."

These are what the boys' schedules looked like:

_Bobby Drake_

_Home room teacher/ guidance: Moira MacTaggert _

_Room Number: 205_

_Classes:_

_1st Period: Science – Room 10 – Hank McCoy – 2nd Floor_

_2nd Period: Maths – Room 12 – Emma Frost – 2nd Floor_

_3rd Period: Language Arts – Room 68 – Moira MacTaggert– 7th Floor_

_4th Period: Social Studies – Room 37 – Chloe Rain – 4th Floor_

_5th Period: Health – Room 03 – Sam Bright – 1st Floor_

_6th Period:Free period _

_7th Period: Gym– Amanda Grey – The Gardens_

_Breakfast: 6 o'clock a.m. – 7 o'clock a.m._

_Lunch: 11:45 a.m. – 12:50 p.m._

_Mid-Day Snack: 2:30 p.m. – 3:15 p.m._

_Dinner: 5:50 p.m. – 7:30 p.m._

_Evening Snack: 8 o'clock p.m. – 9:45 p.m._

_Curfew: 10:30 p.m._

_You must be in your rooms at 10:00, and at 10:30 it's lights-out and time for bed._

Logan's:

_Logan Howlett _

_Home room/ guidance teacher: Hank McCoy_

_Room Number: 206_

_Classes:_

_1st Period: Maths – Room 16 – Kerry Leithead – 2nd Floor_

_2nd Period: Science – Room 38 – Leo Grant – 4th Floor_

_3rd Period: Health – Room 03 – Sam Bright – 1st Floor_

_4th Period: Drama Class – Room 85 –Melissa Harvey – 9th Floor_

_5th Period: Language Arts – Room 63 – Roxanne Small– 7th Floor_

_6th Period: Free period_

_7th Period: gym- Amanda Grey – The Gardens_

_Breakfast: 6 o'clock a.m. – 7 o'clock a.m._

_Lunch: 11:45 a.m. – 12:50 p.m._

_Mid-Day Snack: 2:30 p.m. – 3:15 p.m._

_Dinner: 5:50 p.m. – 7:30 p.m._

_Evening Snack: 8 o'clock p.m. – 9:45 p.m._

_Curfew: 10:30 p.m._

_You must be in your rooms at 10:00, and at 10:30 it's lights-out and time for bed._

_John's:_

_John Allerdyce_

_Home room teacher/ guidance: Moira MacTaggert _

_Room Number: 206_

_Classes:_

_1st Period: Science – Room 10 – Hank McCoy – 2nd Floor_

_2nd Period: Maths – Room 12 – Emma Frost – 2nd Floor_

_3rd Period: Language Arts – Room 68 – Moira MacTaggert– 7th Floor_

_4th Period: Social Studies – Room 37 – Chloe Rain – 4th Floor_

_5th Period: Health – Room 03 – Sam Bright – 1st Floor_

_6th Period:Free period _

_7th Period: Gym – Amanda Grey – The Gardens_

_Breakfast: 6 o'clock a.m. – 7 o'clock a.m._

_Lunch: 11:45 a.m. – 12:50 p.m._

_Mid-Day Snack: 2:30 p.m. – 3:15 p.m._

_Dinner: 5:50 p.m. – 7:30 p.m._

_Evening Snack: 8 o'clock p.m. – 9:45 p.m._

_Curfew: 10:30 p.m._

_You must be in your rooms at 10:00, and at 10:30 it's lights-out and time for bed._

Scott's:

_Scott Summers_

_Home room/ guidance teacher: Hank McCoy_

_Room Number: 205_

_Classes:_

_1st Period: Maths – Room 16 – Kerry Leithead – 2nd Floor_

_2nd Period: Science – Room 38 – Leo Grant – 4th Floor_

_3rd Period: Health – Room 03 – Sam Bright – 1st Floor_

_4th Period: Drama Class – Room 85 –Melissa Harvey – 9th Floor_

_5th Period: Language Arts – Room 63 – Roxanne Small– 7th Floor_

_6th Period: Free period_

_7th Period: gym- Amanda Grey – The Gardens_

_Breakfast: 6 o'clock a.m. – 7 o'clock a.m._

_Lunch: 11:45 a.m. – 12:50 p.m._

_Mid-Day Snack: 2:30 p.m. – 3:15 p.m._

_Dinner: 5:50 p.m. – 7:30 p.m._

_Evening Snack: 8 o'clock p.m. – 9:45 p.m._

_Curfew: 10:30 p.m._

_You must be in your rooms at 10:00, and at 10:30 it's lights-out and time for bed._

The girls' schedules were identical to the boys'. Ororo's and Jean's were like Logan's and Scott's while Kitty's and Rogue's were like Bobby's and John's.

"I can't wait," John muttered.

"You bet," Scott agreed, his tone completely fake enthusiasm.

"Are you finished with your breakfast yet?" Kitty asked, her tone dry. "Hurry up."

"Al right, Kit. Let's go!" Bobby exclaimed, running towards the doors. The rest sighed.

"Seriously?" Rogue said. "Is he always like this? I don't believe it."

"Believe it," John replied, "Because it's happening."

Under his breath, he added, "Believe that Bobby can kill you, because he – and us – will."

.

.

**Thanks for reading please review.**

Natsori forevaX


	5. Don't trust the Commander

**I do not own the X men. And I am sorry that I have not updated in a while.**

* * *

><p><strong>X Chapter 5X<strong>

Bobby scrambled up the stairs. He panted, realizing that he was nearly at the 2nd floor at last. The stairs were nearly never-ending.

Bobby looked up to see Logan and John walking up the stairs easily. Logan had his hands in his pockets and John's arms were crossed. A cold scowl was fixed on Logan's face while a smug and indifferent look was on John's.

"Hey, guys, wait for me!" Bobby yelled, racing up the steps. Logan and John turned around, Logan with a sigh.

"There's an elevator," Logan said, his voice emotionless.

"Then why are you on the stairs?" Bobby asked, confused. "Wouldn't you want the elevator?"

"Not for me," John scoffed. "There are too many people and the fan-girls will probably chase me to the tenth floor."

"Oh. Of course," Bobby muttered sarcastically. "How could I forget?"

They reached the destined floor and walked through the hallway. They then spotted their classrooms.

"Later," Logan called, entering Room 16. A few doors down the hall, Bobby spotted Room 10.

"There it is!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Yes." John walked towards Room 10.

"Hi! You got here the same time we did," Kitty called. Bobby looked up and flashed a grin at her. But in his mind he was thinking, _How on earth will I corner her and kill her? She's tougher than I expected._

Rogue gave them a smile too but John ignored her, opening the door.

"Hello, boys," their teacher, Mr McCoy, looked up from his desk. Then he spotted Rogue and Kitty. "Welcome, girls. Early as always."

Kitty and Rogue shrugged and tossed down their bags at the middle front seat. They were sitting next to each other.

"Would you two boys like to seat beside each other or separate?" Mr McCoy asked.

John and Bobby exchanged a look. Neither wanted to sit beside the other, but it would be better than sitting beside some crazy fan-girl. An unspoken message passed between brown eyes and black as they made their decision.

"That seat," Bobby said, pointing at the empty two-seat right behind Kitty and Rogue.

Mr McCoy wrote it down in his book and nodded. "Go ahead."

"Scared of fan-girls, aren't you?" Rogue teased, turning around to face them.

"Not a chance!" Bobby protested. Then a crowd of flashy fan-girls entered the room and squealed as they saw him. Bobby cringed, "Or maybe a little." John rolled his eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" a girl squealed to another. "You have a class with The John?" The girl being spoken to nodded excitedly and the whole crowd squealed in envy.

"How would they know?" Rogue exclaimed, looking shocked.

"They're stalkers – duh," Kitty replied, taking out her science book.

"Good point," Rogue muttered, grabbing her own book out.

"I still think it's hilarious how those girls became fans in just one night," Kitty mused to Rogue.

"I know! It's like news spread like wildfire or something!" Rogue agreed.

Bobby held back a laugh. News travelled faster than a wildfire when they were around.

"These girls are getting irritating," John grumbled, flipping open to the page that Hank had put up on the board. By that time, Kitty and Rogue had turned back to the front and weren't paying attention to the boys.

"Don't you just wish you could slash 'em all," Bobby agreed, fingering the sheathed penknife in his pocket.

"You better not," John sighed. "We could get pinpointed in a minute."

"Darn," Bobby complained. He looked outside at the window, down to the Gardens. "Man, do I wish I was there instead of stuck in science…"

"Wishing gets nothing done," Kitty said dryly from in front of them. "Now focus and maybe the days will go faster."

"Yes ma'am!" Bobby said cheekily, causing Kitty to sigh and lightly blush. Rogue laughed and of course, John just smirked.

* * *

><p>"This is so darn annoying!" Scott growled, throwing his pencil down in disgust. They were in math class and they were just given a four-page worksheet to work on.<p>

"I know what you mean," Jean grumbled, writing down her work on the side. Oh yeah-they had to show _all_ of their work too.

"C'mon, this is easy," Ororo laughed.

"Wait until you get to Language Arts, Rogue," Jean shot back. "Anyways, it's just tedious, not hard."

"I agree about the tedious and it _is_ annoying," Logan added.

"One of the worst," Ororo agreed. "But–"

"Are you going to work or complain?" their teacher, Miss Leithead, asked with amusement, coming over.

"Work!" Jean said quickly, bending over the paper and writing lightning-fast. "Hey, this is easy!"

"Really?" Ororo looked at the fourth page. "Whoa! You're right, this is easy!"

Logan and Scott exchanged an amused look before calculating once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Bobby's POV<strong>

"Well, science was fun," Rogue remarked, walking out of the classroom. "Considering all Mr McCoy had to do during class was stop the rabid fan-girls from kissing you guys." I cringed as I recalled the memory. I swear, those fan-girls were _insane!_

They were even worse than the ones back at Grey Boarding School, who actually _sneaked_ into the yearbook committee room and ripped, photocopied, and left lipstick marks all over the pictures of us! Drove me nuts. Logan and Scott made quick work of them after killing our main target. John and I just stayed out.

"Yeah, I didn't expect you to be so famous," Kitty added. I shrugged and grinned at her, and she blushed once more. _This will be easy_. While they were talking John and Rogue walked ahead. While a couple of seconds later Ororo and Jean joined them.

"You kept talking to us! And then _they_ tried to kill us, literally!" a voice yelled indignantly and furiously. Logan and Bobby looked ahead, wondering who was talking, but Ororo, Jean and Kitty recognized the voice at once.

"Rogue!" they exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"That…that…that _John!_" Rogue spluttered furiously.

"You know you love me." John smirked, passing by her and flicking her nose.

"_John_," Rogue began, trying to hold her anger back, "kept talking to us, and then all the stupid fan-girls kept–"

"Hey, I have to go," I interrupted, feeling my communication device vibrate in my pocket. Remembering Raven, I felt a bit of sadness. It wasn't fair that that sixteen year old girl had to die…or was she not dead? Who killed Raven, or at least cut her connection to us? Or who did what or … oh, I lost myself there.

Whatever. Anyways, I indicated to my pocket and the rest of the guys got the hint. Coming over to me, Scott ordered, "Pick it up."

"Yes Master," I said cheekily, but pulled it out. Flicking it to get the screen on, I saw only a lighter gray than the black screen. The Commander.

"Commander?" Scott asked with obvious surprise. The Commander almost never called us, especially on a mission.

"_Killed those girls yet?"_ he purred. I flinched at the sugar in his voice and I saw John and Logan exchange an uneasy look.

"Not yet," John answered uncomfortably – where it was from the Commander's voice or from the fact that we haven't killed the girls, I couldn't tell.

"_Why not?" _The Commander sounded shocked. _"Didn't you want revenge?"_

"You mind telling us why?" Scott demanded heatedly. "If their parents killed ours, so what? Yeah, I know those were our parents, then I feel sorry for them, but I never knew them so it doesn't matter. Why kill the girls?"

"_Is Cyclops falling?"_ the Commander growled, switching from sympathetic to angry.

"I am not!" Scott snapped at the phone furiously. "I'm just _asking_!"

"Answer us, or we're leaving," Logan added, his voice cold. The Commander recognized the threatening undertone in Logan's voice, and it looked like he shuddered. Logan was really scary, and I had to say that the only person the Commander seemed to be afraid of _was_ Logan.

"_I figured you wanted revenge,"_ the Commander explained, a sullen tone taking over.

"Considering I don't even know my parents, I don't feel any revenge," John remarked casually.

"_Oh, you Rogue not, but __Logan__ does, am I correct?"_ the Commander sneered. Logan stiffened and I remembered that he did in fact remember his parents and was there when they were killed.

"That's no excuse to murder these girls," Logan said coldly.

"Tell us this," I butted in, "Who's parents killed who?"

"_Oh, I figured you'd ask,"_ the Commander laughed. _"Let's see. As you have conveniently chosen, Wolverine's parents were killed by the Munroe's. Cyclops's parents were killed by the Greys… Pyro's parents were … oh!"_

"What?" I demanded.

"_Apparently Pyro's parents were in a fight with Pryde _and_ D'Ancanto family! Iceman's parents were siding with Pyro's…until they were killed, one by one. The young Kitty and Rogue were apparently at the site and…"_

"What? What happened?" John exclaimed. The line went dead. Clearly, the Commander wasn't about to tell us that bit of key information.

We looked at each other.

"I'm going to kill that Rogue," John growled suddenly. "If it wasn't for her parents, I would still have parents and…"

"We get the point," Scott said lazily. "Keep it down: it's not like the girls will disappear or anything."

"Hey, Ororo!" a blue-haired boy called excitedly." Ororo looked up, her eyes brightening at the entrance of her friend.

"Kurt!" she grinned. "Nice to see you again! You were sick for how long?"

"A week," Kurt groaned. "It was pure torture! Bugsy made me stay in bed for that long, even when I just had a sniffle!" Ororo laughed. Kitty and Rogue came over to see what it was all about and Jean followed.

"Oh, hey, Kurty," Kitty greeted cheerfully. "How was your torture?"

"As you heard, it was just great," Kurt replied sarcastically. "What do you think?"

"Are you looking for someone?" I asked Kitty. I didn't seem to like this Kurt.

"Nope," Kitty answered. "Just remembering…something."

"Which is?" I questioned. Kitty got irritated and smacked my head with the palm of her hand. I flinched. "OW! What was that for, Kit?"

"Keep your nose out of my business," Kitty snapped.

_Geez, man this girl _is_ tough!_ I groaned mentally and smiled at her.

"Sorry," I apologized, figuring the old Scott style (the I-apologize-with-a-stupid-looking-grin style) would work on her. To my immense surprise, it did.

"Whatever," she sighed. "I wonder where my parents are…"

"Huh? Are they still alive?" I asked stupidly. Then, realizing what I said, I amended hastily, "I mean, where are they now?" I still realized how stupid I sounded. Shrugging it off mentally, I decided I'd play the fool and silly guy who'd try to win Kitty's terrible heart (man, I would _so_ get an acting prize for that! Imagine it!).

"Oh yes, they're _totally_ still alive!" Kitty said immediately…_too_ immediately. I knew she was lying.

"C'mon, Kit, you're lying," I coaxed. I realized that I'd switched tactics. _Stupid Scott lessons…_

"I am _not_ lying!" Kitty snapped, slapping my head. Ouch. She would pay…later. "My parents _are_ alive!"

"Okay, Kit," I said, trying not to sound sceptical.

"They are," Kitty said with a trembling look on her face that I knew I shouldn't press on. "They're just somewhere that I don't know."

"Hm…" I wondered back at what the Commander had nearly told us before. Something was digging at me…and it seemed that…the Commander was lying.

**Still Bobby's POV**

Logan tensed suddenly and I looked at him in confusion. Then I realized his communication device was _vibrating_. And only one person called Logan.

_Raven._

But she was dead…right? Or not?

If that was truly Raven, she staged her death really well. If it wasn't Raven then…we were dead.

The reason? Logan is the _leader_ of us. If anyone else but Raven called him that meant we were in serious danger. No one else besides the Commander should know Logan's number and it was only at Raven's furiousness and persistency that she too knew his number.

"What are you waiting for?" I urged. "Pick it up!" Logan hesitated and his hand hovered over his pocket reluctantly.

"Dude, just pick it up already," John snapped. Logan pressed the button and held it to his ear.

"_Wolverine, you're being watched!"_ a sudden shriek shocked all four of us. _"I repeat, you're being watched! You will be betrayed!"_

"That's not Raven…is it?" Scott asked shakily. I nodded.

"That's Raven…" But I knew there was something wrong. Raven was always calm unless something _really_ frightened her. Which meant something had really frightened her, and it took a lot to scare her?

"_Wolverine, Wolverine, please answer me!"_ the girl begged. Logan was looking worried, for once, and complied.

"What is it, Mystique?" he asked quietly. Mystique was Raven's code name.

"_The Commander has betrayed you! Be on the watch for his betrayal that Rogue strike any minute!"_ I counted. One, two, three, four, five, six exclamation mark sentences. That wasn't like Raven.

"What happened?" John said urgently. "Raven, you're not usually like this."

"_There's no time!"_ Raven cried her voice cracking. _"Believe me when I say this: I care about all of you, okay? I don't care that you guys don't care about anyone else, I care about _you!_ So I'm doing this at my own risk, just to save you!"_

"Who said we don't care about you?" I demanded. Raven ignored me, or she didn't hear me. I sighed. Seven, eight, nine.

"_Just be careful. Trust no one but yourselves, including girls, because you never know who the Commander will send."_

"I thought you had died!" I tried to talk to her again. This time she replied.

"_Well, that was needed. Anyways, I have to go, so be careful._"

"Wait a minute, why is your voice so clear?" Scott asked. "It would usually be cracking."

But the line had gone dead, and Raven was gone from our reach again. Who knows how long it'll take for her to call again? For all we know…she would never talk to us again.

"There's one thing that confuses me," John said suddenly. "How would Raven know all of this?"

"She isn't one of the Commander's favourites," Logan agreed, having the same question in mind. I tapped my foot thoughtfully as I mused.

"Do you think she's betraying us?" Scott asked.

"What?" Logan, John, and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"Hold your horses!" Scott protested. "I'm just naming possibilities!"

"Hang on, there's a message," Logan cut in, looking at the device. "It's from Mystique."

We peered at the white screen. The black words stood out against the white.

_Guardians_ were all it said. Well, along with Raven's regular Mystique symbol.

If we were anyone else, we would probably think it was Raven's cheekiness, but we weren't anyone else.

We are the Assassins. We are the Ice-types. We are friends of Raven. We are capable of knowing what the meaning was.

And let me tell you: Logan, John, and Scott weren't too happy about the message.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please Review.<strong>

**Natsori forevaX**


	6. Rouge's past

**I do not own the X men. And I am sorry if any characters sound oc but I will try to get them into character. Thanks samiamf69 for reviewing.**

* * *

><p><strong>X Chapter 6X<strong>

Blood. Hazy, red, dripping fluid…falling. Falling…splattering on the dusty dirt floor.

_"No…"_ a terrified and weak whisper sliced through the frigid and silent air.

"Mother!" a young girl shrieked, trying to fight her way through…something; something holding her back. "No!" Another girl a year older fought through as well.

"I'm not letting you past!" the 'thing' holding them back was in fact an older boy with a fierce determination in his voice. He nodded to another, who gripped a knife.

"Come any closer and I'll slice your heart out," the boy with the knife spat.

"Good luck with that," the killer sneered.

"You're only five! How can you kill already with such deadly accuracy?" the older boy snarled, putting his arms around the first girl, who was shuddering.

"How do you know my age?" the five-year-old growled. The second girl, who was six, gasped and her jade eyes widened. The killer was only five? And yet he had already killed their parents…

"Because we know you!" the boy with the knife shouted, going forward and slashing.

"Augh!" the five-year-old yelled, recoiling. His arm was bleeding heavily.

"That's what you get," the boy with the now-bloody knife spit out. "Going against an eight-year-old."

"Why are you killing? We're so young!" the jade-green eyed girl cried out, running in front of them as the five-year-old boy slashed forward.

"No!" the younger girl screamed. "Jeanie!" Jeanie fell forward, her arm deeply cut. The boy with the knife gasped and raced forward, picking her up and carefully pulling her back.

"Nightcrawler, it's too much," the boy with the youngest girl in his arms said grimly. "We have to go." Nightcrawler spat furiously at the five-year-old boy and picked up Jeanie.

"Marie," the first boy said coldly to the girl in his arms, his coldness not directed at her but at himself for being too late. "We're going."

"But…River…" the girl whimpered. "How about Mama and Daddy?" River's eyes softened and his tears fell onto Marie's dark hair. He didn't answer.

"I will kill you all!" the five-year-old raged. "You'll pay!"

"We didn't do anything!" Nightcrawler shouted back. "We didn't do anything!"

"You did!" the seven-year-old yelled. "And you will _pay!"_ Marie screamed in pain as a bullet grazed her shoulder.

"Marie!" Jeanie lifted her head. "Are you okay?"

"Get out of here," Nightcrawler hissed to River. "Get the girls out."

"We're going together," River growled stubbornly.

"Then c'mon!" Nightcrawler shouted, grabbing his arm and gripping Jeanie's hand. Marie gasped in pain once more as they raced for safety…wherever it would be.

"You self-murderer!" Marie screamed. "You killed your own parents! We had nothing to do with it!" For a four-year-old, she had a pretty good – or should I say _bad_ – vocabulary.

"Marie, it's not worth it," River said quietly to his sister.

"I don't care! I want to kill him!" Marie cried, beating River's back with her fist.

"You can try, you stupid girl," the five-year-old spat sneeringly at her. Marie glared.

"We're leaving." Nightcrawler grabbed River's hand and they ran.

"Cyclops! Pyro! Iceman! Wolverine! Why are you letting them escape?" a furious man's voice yowled.

"They're not worth it," another boy spat.

"If you don't kill them, the secret will leak out!" the man yelled. "Get them now!"

"Fine, whatever." Another boy spoke and then a knife flew through the air.

"River!" Marie screamed. River stumbled forward and collapsed on the ground, blood pooling from his left shoulder. Marie was thrown forward, slamming against a tree. She stood up shakily, wiping the blood from her lip and wiping it off onto her blue skirt. Jeanie ran forward and used her scarf to soak up the blood from River that was on Marie away.

"Revenge is ours," the man jeered. "This time, you will not survive, River," Marie looked at her brother with horror glazing her eyes.

"Jeanie," Nightcrawler said warningly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Get Marie out of here while I'll get River away." Jeanie nodded, not stopping to question her cousin's odd behaviour.

"Marie," Jeanie said softly, "We have to go." Marie shook her head violently and only because of that did the weapon miss her—instead nestling in her hair.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, pulling it out of her dark hair. It was a glinting, jagged knife and the hilt was made of iron.

"Keep it," Nightcrawler advised. "It may prove useful."

"Sure," Marie agreed. Then to their surprise, the five-year-old came upon them, with a man in a shroud behind him.

"Time to kill the brother," the man sneered. "You're too late, Nightcrawler. What a pity—you could have stayed in the Assassin group and saved both yours _and_ River's lives. Not to mention also perhaps the girls' lives as well."

"I chose this way of life—the good way of life—for a reason," Nightcrawler responded coldly. He pulled out a slender sword and swung, hitting a tree and toppling it over.

"You've gotten better," the man in the shroud smirked. "You should be proud."

"I am," Nightcrawler said steadily. "I'm proud now that my skill can be used for protecting instead of killing."

"Pity it will be wasted," the man sighed, almost as if he _was_ thinking it was a pity.

"It will not be wasted," River spat, struggling to get up. The man kicked him in the head, sending him sprawling.

"River!" Marie screamed, dashing forward but was slapped away by the seven-year-old. His dark eyes glared at her and she trembled under his furious gaze.

"_Run!"_ Nightcrawler yelled, giving Marie and Jeanie a push. "Get out of here!"

"No!" Marie cried. The five-year-old slammed into Marie, causing her to skid backwards. She shrieked and Jeanie grabbed her arm, dragging her quickly through the dark forest.

"Too bad," The man sighed. "Time to die, River."

"Die another day!" River spat. He sent his weapon, the end of his sword, at the man's face, revealing his identity. River gaped. "Y-you…"

"I thought we could trust you!" Nightcrawler accused, keeping an eye on the knife pointed threateningly towards him in the hand of the five-year-old.

"Trust is cheap." The man kicked River harshly in the head and River fell forward with a splash in his own blood.

"River…" Nightcrawler looked with weariness and almost no emotion as he watched his comrade leave his body—and the world—for a better place.

"You're alone." The man smirked, "Where to now, Nightcrawler?"

"Time to start fresh," Nightcrawler replied. As he took a small ball out of his pocket and threw it to the ground.

"Why didn't you use it before and save your life, boy?" the man shouted in outrage as he couldn't see from the smoke bomb. The five-year-old kept his ground, however, and lashed out at Nightcrawler, who fell back with a cry of pain.

"Mark my words," the boy growled, "I will find those two girls and kill the younger one." Nightcrawler groaned as he sat up.

"You can't kill her," Nightcrawler snarled as he managed to stand steady on his feet. "I'll be protecting her for as long as I live, and with my skills I'll live longer than River has." The other boy looked scornfully at River's dead body.

"Good luck, dead boy," he hissed.

Rouge sat up with a jolt, her head cradled in her arms as she gasped with the intense pain. _Augh! Ow…no…go away…_she cried silently.

That nightmare…

Rouge had always had that nightmare since she was young. Since it took place at night, she couldn't tell the features of the people in the shadowy dream.

But ever since she had seen John's face the dream had become even more vivid—and with the vivid memory came more intense pain.

"Rouge? Rouge? What's wrong?" Jean exclaimed, coming over and giving the younger girl a hug.

"It hurts…" the brunette whimpered. She cupped her shoulder. "It hurts…" Jean's jade eyes widened.

"Uh-oh," she whispered. "Rouge, did you have that nightmare again?"

"Yes…"

"What happened?"

"…Who's River?" Rouge asked tearfully. Jean bit her lip.

"River…do you mean Cody?" she countered evasively.

"No, Riv—Cody is River?" Rouge shouted. Jean threw her hand over the younger girl's mouth. Too late.

"Shut up!" she hissed, "Do you want everyone to know who Cody really was?" Jean was troubled. She had looked outside of the window and saw with growing horror that Scott and Bobby were for some reason stationed outside their window. She knew what was happening.

They were being hunted.

"W-what?" Rouge was at a loss. "River is Cody…Cody is River…" Her eyes widened in realization.

That nightmare…was about _them_.

* * *

><p><strong>this is just a chapter centered on the girls. it also explains the nightmare in one of the chapters. so Please Review and if you want answer the questions at the bottom.<strong>

**so do you think Raven is still alive and who is the mysterious commander.**

**thanks for reading Natsori forevaX x**


	7. Kitty Remembers

**I don't own the Xmen. i would like to thanks toJeanniebird and samiamf69 for reviewing and adding my story to fave story and story alert and for answering my questions at the end lol. i also want to thanks to EverAnge for adding my story to fave and story alert and to pianoflute for adding my story on your alerts.**

* * *

><p><strong> CHAPTER 7<strong>

Bobby was shaken awake.

"What is it?" he grumbled, opening his eyes. He saw Scott. Bobby sat up. "What is it?" he repeated.

"Did you hear what someone said?" Scott asked.

"How would I, unless it was when I was awake or in the boys' dormitory?"

"If you hadn't noticed, ice-boy," Scott snapped, "We're outside the girls' dormitory right now."

"Why on earth are you guys here?" John called, coming over.

"It's a good thing, actually," Bobby reported. He pointed upwards. "That's Rogue's and Jean's dormitory. We just heard Rogue scream."

"Your point is?"

"Remember River?" Scott demanded. "River…the boy who died attempting to protect Nightcrawler, 'Marie', and 'Jeanie'?" John raised an eyebrow.

"And you know Rogue has an older brother named Cody," Bobby picked up. "Well…"

"Rogue shouted 'Cody is River!' just a few minutes ago," Logan finished, who had come up earlier and heard the last phrase. John's eyes widened, and Bobby gaped.

"So Rogue is Marie," Bobby murmured, piecing it together. "Jeanie is Jean…"

"But then who's Nightcrawler?" John asked.

"Guess," Scott urged. "Who is the boy who always is near Rogue and Jean? Who is the boy who always seems so energetic near Rogue and Ororo?"

They knew the answer before Bobby said it.

"Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Bobby's POV<strong>

Realizing that the people who had been John's first victims were the people we were aiming to kill, I was shocked. Truly shocked.

No wonder John seemed to have fun teasing Rogue.

I wandered down the hallways to the cafeteria. _That explained Rogue and Jean and their past_, I thought to myself, _but how about Kitty and Ororo? What's _their_ story?_

"Hey, Bobby!" I was shaken out of my thoughts by the cheery voice of Kitty.

"Kitty," I said, turning to look at her. I saw that her neck was exposed and I longed to just _finish_ it off, as in grab her shoulders and slit her throat simply and be done.

The Commander was right. This was no easy job. This had more twists than an average Assassin mission.

But wait…the Commander was _there_ when John had done his first Assassin job. He _knew_ who Nightcrawler, River, 'Marie', and 'Jeanie' were—I mean, _are_. So why had he made us go on this mission without telling us the backgrounds?

He used this as a cover-up for 'these girls' parents killed yours'. Wow. Really? I mean, if he wanted us to kill them so badly, he could have just _told_ us the stupid truth from the beginning. It's not like it's a huge mystery why…anyways, it was _John_ who had killed Rogue's and Jean's parents, and John's parents had already been killed before that! I have no recollection and neither does Logan or Scott.

And where was Raven among all this? Was Scott right, and Raven a traitor? Was she really just baiting us on, or was she truly someone we could trust?

"Bobby, do you want to eat that cupcake?" Kitty asked. I looked down at my cupcake, and then passed it to her. Looking around, I saw that Rogue and Jean were talking quietly with Ororo and—go figure—Kurt.

"Thank you, Bobby!" Kitty cheered happily. Leaning over, she gave me a quick peck on the cheek before walking away to join the others. I wondered where Logan, John, and Scott were. Then I spotted Scott and stumbled over to him, my mind whirling.

"Whoa, man, why'd a simple kiss on the _cheek, _not the lips, freaks you out like that?" Scott asked me, smirking. I wiped my cheek with disgust.

"Don't you _dare_ ever mention this again," I threatened, walking away from the cafeteria. "Or you might wake up with your throat slit and watching from the underworld."

Scott didn't press it. I smirked victoriously, but then my mind wandered—to Kitty. To her attitude, her looks, and she was different from any of the other girls I've killed.

Yeah, I said _killed_. Which I've done without remorse, by the way.

Would I have the guts to kill her when the time came? Or would I back away like a lovesick coward?

I shook my head. I was not, let me repeat NOT, falling for Kitty Pryde. No way.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's POV<strong>

The night fell like swathes of black material across the sky. The moon appeared, as if by magic, in the inky-black expanse above, glowing luminously as if it was a pearl.

It was underneath this sky where Bobby was standing. He couldn't help but remember the feeling of Kitty's kiss against his cheek and he knew his face was now burning.

He now recalled reading on Kitty's profile (he was now almost 100% that the Internet site was made from stalkers) that she absolutely loved the moonlight, and was nicknamed 'Moonlit Girl', and he was reminded profusely of Kitty by the moon.

This was precisely what he was doing. He _wanted_ revenge…and he didn't know why. That was the way of the Assassins: kill if confused or emotional. That was the way he had been brought up.

Bobby shook his head. Where was his imagination going? Sure, he had encountered many girls with Kitty's looks, or nearly Kitty's looks, but none of them had had her…whatever you call it! Her _attitude!_ Most girls he had met—they had all acted really really girlish. For goodness sakes, Bobby knew that _JEAN_ and ORORO were less girly! Rogue was a little different but he was _totally_ not into her. Kitty on the other hand…Bobby shuddered violently. _She was familiar._

He _knew_ her. Just like John knew Jean and Rogue…Bobby knew _Kitty_. But the problem then was…

Bobby didn't remember when. And now he was afraid that he never would.

The reason why was obvious to everyone but him until that very moment. Bobby Drake, the one known for his acting and assassinating skills, had actually fallen in love—with the exact same girl he had to kill.

* * *

><p>Kitty knew it.<p>

She just knew it.

What? She knew what?

Kitty knew _Bobby_. She knew who he was.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered to herself. "Bobby is an Assassin!"

And with a sinking feeling, she remembered what her parents always said, _"Kitty, when you're older, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed in who you find you love."_ They didn't mean Bobby, of course—unless they knew.

Kitty's head spun with the effort of trying to keep everything in place. "Ugh," she muttered. "Bobby is an Assassin…but he's totally different now than he was before."

Like Bobby, she knew she was falling in love with the person who she didn't want to be in love with…and she also knew, like Bobby, that there was no way to fight it.

For this connection between her and Bobby—like Rogue and John—had a much deeper, _darker_, meaning than it seemed. For if Kitty dug below the surface, she knew she was going to come across secrets she would rather have left undiscovered.

But it was too late. She had taken the path, and there was no going back.

Now, the only thing left for her was to break the news to her friends. But Assassin-related or not related, her friends were going to kill her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**Natsori forevaX**


	8. I would die for her!

**Hi sorry i haven't updated in a while and sorry if the chapter doesn't make sence.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

**AT Lunch (Couple of hours before Kitty finds out)**

"Hey, Scotty-boy, you're staring," John called. Scott blinked and wrenched his gaze away to glare at John.

"Ooh, Scott has fallen in love!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Scott hissed at Bobby.

"You're not denying it," he teased. Scott turned away, his face flushing red.

"Don't get too attached," Logan smirked. "You're going to have to kill her."

Scott blinked once more. He had forgotten that if…now that he had…he had to _kill_ her. But it was too late for him.

He got up abruptly and stumbled out of the room, his eyes blurred, ignoring John's exclamation.

He managed to go out into a courtyard and sat against a tree, emotion wrenching his heart.

_I don't know anything at all and I'm somebody else  
>It could take years to find you, it could take years to find myself<br>And I don't need to hear your answer I just need you to see  
>That I think it's time to break down these walls that we throw up<em>

He had forgotten. It was too late.

_I have to kill her…I have to __lose__ her…I have to __murder__ her…I love her…it's too late for me…_

He couldn't kill her. It was impossible. He loved her already. He couldn't kill someone he loved.

"Hey Scott!"

Scott's breath caught in his throat. It was her. He turned around.

"Y-yeah." His voice came out hoarse and choked.

"Are you alright?" Jean asked in confusion.

_Am I still breathing have I lost that feeling  
>Am I made of glass 'cause you see right through me<br>I don't know who I am and you're the only one who sees that  
>I can't ask these questions that cannot be answered today<em>

"I-I'm fine," Scott said, his voice choking in his throat. Jean looked at him through narrowed green eyes.

"Seriously, are you alright?" she repeated, suspicion creeping into her voice.

_I have to kill you! Go away! I don't _want_ to kill you!_ Scott stepped back.

"Leave me alone," he said, his voice rasping. "Go away. I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Jean's eyes flashed. "Like you could!" Scott took another step back and realized the cold creeping down his back was something he had never experienced: fear.

"I…forgive me," he whispered.

"Hey, Scott!" John called, jogging over to him. "Oh, hey, Grey." Jean turned to face him.

"Hi." Jean said.

"Anyways, Scott and I haven't finished our Lunch so we'll see you in a bit, Grey," John went on, jerking his head at Scott. "C'mon, Scott."

Scott followed silently, casting a backwards look at the fiery haired girl, who looked down at the ground and bent down to pick something sparkling up. Scott's eyes widened in alarm as he realized what it was. His heart sank.

* * *

><p><strong>Jean's POV<strong> (same time as earlier, just from her point of view)

Jean gazed into the face of Scott Ketchum. He was the type most girls would cry out was 'handsome', but she wasn't the type.

Or was she? Why did her heart beat fast suddenly and her face flush?

Then she realized Scott had clenched his fist and had a look of pain and grief on his face, so terrible that it won her heart over at once.

"Are you alright?" she asked, surprised and confused. She didn't believe his response at all.

"Seriously, are you alright?" she pressed.

"Leave me alone," Scott whispered his voice hoarse. "Go away. I don't want to hurt you."

_What? How could that guy hurt __me__?_

"Hurt me?" Jean demanded. "Like you could!" She made it clear to Scott that she was scoffing.

"I…forgive me." Jean looked at Scott, baffled.

_Who is he? Do I…know him?_

When John came over and practically dragged Scott away, Jean took no notice of that. What she _did_ take notice of was a flash of silver that fell from Scott's pocket onto the courtyard stone.

"It can't be," she whispered. It was a piece of glass that was A-shaped and looked like ice, and Jean knew all too well what—or rather, _who_—it symbolized.

_Rogue, Kitty, and Ororo need to know about this,_ Jean decided.

But she hesitated. Just because Scott _had_ the piece of glass, doesn't mean that he was an Ice-type, an Assassin…right?

"Jean? What's wrong?" Jean looked up and found out she was looking at Kurt.

"Um…nothing," Jean replied, quickly pocketing the item. Kurt's eyes narrowed.

"Jean, I used to be an Assassin. Let me see that." Jean reluctantly handed it over.

"Glass of ice?" Kurt looked around. "Jean…"

Jean opened her mouth to defend Scott when fortunately Rogue came walking over to them.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Nothing, don't worry," Kurt said, his demeanour changing instantly.

"We better get going to class." Rogue yelled to him as Kurt ran towards his own class. Rogue laughed and turned to Jean.

Jean laughed too—though quieter—and the two girls caught up with Kitty and Ororo.

Jean cast a look back behind her shoulder. Kurt had thrown the piece of glass down onto the ground and stepped on it, making the A-shape splinter into tiny particles of glass.

"We're in trouble," Scott said as he flung his backpack down on the ground beside him as he picked at his Lunch.

"Yeah, Scotty-boy's completely in love with Miss Grey," John snickered. Scott ignored him.

"Thanks to John, I accidentally dropped the ice." Bobby's and Logan's eyes widened.

"And Jean picked it up," Logan said. "Scott." He nodded, confirming his statement. "Oh no."

"Class time! Go to class, students!" A teacher called. Scott grabbed his backpack and raced down to his class.

His teacher introduced him to the class. Scott didn't see the students since he kept his gaze on the ground.

"The only empty seat here is beside Miss Grey," the teacher said. "Summers, you'll be sitting beside her."

Scott cursed his bad luck and made his way to sit beside Jean.

"That piece of ice was sculpted with skill," Jean commented when he sat down.

Scott silently said. "Yeah."

"Odd to carry it around," Jean remarked. Scott's face flushed as she accidentally brushed her hand against his as she reached for the paper being handed back to them.

Somehow, Scott managed to get out of class without it being _too_ obvious he was consciously aware of himself all the time beside Jean. He had been so focused on keeping himself a distance away from Jean (though it was close to impossible since he could only be half an inch away from her unless he fell off of his chair) that he had forgotten that Logan, John, and Bobby were in the same room as he was.

"Next time," Scott hissed, "You guys are going in first." They shrugged innocently at Scott's red face.

Jean caught up to Scott during dinner time and asked him casually about the lesson. Unfortunately for him, he had three classes before dinner and Jean had been in two of them.

_Stop talking! I'm going to have to kill you and move on!_ Scott raged in his mind, though he politely responded.

"Hey, Jean, I want to ask you something," Kitty called. Jean went over to her friend and Scott breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's up with you now, Scotty-boy?" Logan asked him, surprised. "I thought you liked talking with Grey." Scott rounded on his friends in anger.

"You don't understand!" he shouted. "_I love her_. _I would die for her. I can't kill her._"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**Natsori forevaX**


	9. I know Bobby is a

**Chapter 9**

"You do? You…_love_ Jean?" John demanded, using the word 'love' as if he was referring to something disgusting. His tone was furious.

Scott glared at John. "I do. I'm not going to kill her. You'll have to go through me first."

John snarled at him and turned around, abruptly walking out the cafeteria.

"Whoa…since when has John been angry like that?" Bobby asked, sounding uneasy.

Scott glared after John, his furious gaze fixed on his plate. He then glared up at Logan and Bobby. "What are _you_ going to say?" he demanded heatedly. The lighter-brown portion of his eyes was more visible, which meant he was in an emotional state.

Bobby had been Scott's best friend almost since they were born. Since before they became Assassins, since before all this mess started. He knew how Scott felt and what he's thinking most of the time, but this was the exception. It was pretty safe to say Bobby was stunned.

"We have to kill them." Logan replied.

"I'm not killing Jean!" Scott shouted at her. "I can't!"

"Then we can switch the girls," Bobby suggested. Scott's eyes flamed.

"I mean I don't want to see her die!" Scott spat, and raced out the door.

It went against how they were supposed to feel, but Logan surprisingly felt the same way as Scott did. Ororo didn't deserve to die. He needed to find out why the Commander wanted them to kill them so much. Rogue's murder would be understandable and Kittybe even Jean's and Kitty's, but Ororo…just was innocent. Why would she be mixed up in this?

Logan wondered how Scott was feeling. He felt sympathy; Scott's 'love' seemed to be anger and a swirl of emotions that upset him and change him from his usual act. Logan wondered…if _he_ was feeling as Scott did, Kittybe less of a raging love, however, and it was Ororo…would _he_ kill the Commander and sacrifice himself for her?

* * *

><p>Ororo looked over to Scott as he was shouting at his friends, and she caught a fragment of his words.<p>

_"Kill her"_ he shouted. Ororo's eyes widened. Kill her? The 'her' was obviously Jean…but Scott wouldn't hurt her, much less kill her, would he?

"What did you hear?" Rogue asked Ororo, looking over to Scott.

"'Kill her,'" Ororo replied dully. Rogue shook her head.

"I heard, 'Can't kill her,'" Rogue corrected. Ororo's eyes widened and then went back to its regular size in an instant.

"I'm going to find out what's happening," Ororo said determinedly. "Wish me luck, Rogue."

"Good luck," Rogue replied automatically, giving Ororo a hug.

_I'll need it_, Ororo thought as she went to her room.

"Okay, to lay out the facts," Ororo said aloud to herself as she lay on her stomach on her bed, a hard-cover notebook and pencil in front of her. She promised herself to burn the paper she wrote on when she was finished.

"Let me help," Jean said, coming in. "I've had a…history of the Assassins."

"Me too," Kurt added, following her. His usual cheerfulness was gone, and Ororo was shocked at how different Kurt was.

"Okay then." Ororo wrote at the top of the page.

"Hey, Ororo, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jean cried out quickly, and pulled Ororo's pencil out of her hand. "Pull out the paper and wrote on the cover of the notebook, so you don't leave any mark behind." Jean pulled out the paper and pointed to the paper behind the one Ororo had written on. The 'A' was apparent in an imprint on the next page.

"Oh, whoa. I never knew that," Ororo muttered, and closed the notebook. She placed the piece of paper on top and continued writing '_**Assassin Information**_**'** on the top of the page.

"Okay, so what kind of information do you need?" Jean asked, leaning back. Ororo tapped the end of the pencil against her chin thoughtfully.

"Um…" She quickly wrote _**Assassin Evidence**_, on one side, and _**Assassin Disapproval**_ on the other.

"Disapproval?" Kurt repeated.

"Hey, it works," Ororo replied.

"So…the boys have been acting weird," Jean said. "You can put that in the middle." Ororo nodded and wrote it in.

_**-Boys acting weird around us**_

"Us?" Kurt demanded. "What do you mean by 'us'?"

"Uh, by me, Jean, Kitty, and Rogue," Ororo said, surprised at the sudden change of attitude of her friend.

"Not a good sign," he muttered, leaning back against Kitty's bed.

"What's not good?" Jean asked sharply. "Kurt. I know you were once an Elite member of the Assassins. _Spill_."

"What?" Ororo exclaimed. "Kurt, you were once an Assassin? I don't believe it."

"I was one, too," Jean said quietly. "Just not an elite, but near that position." Ororo gaped, looking from one to another.

"Are you two…related?" she questioned shakily. Jean and Kurt shook their heads.

"Just close friends," Jean replied. She turned to Kurt. "I think Kitty and Rogue should know this."

* * *

><p><strong>(Now we are at the point where Kitty remembers)<strong>

_Now, the only thing left for her was to break the news to her friends. But Assassin-related or not related, her friends were going to kill her._

Kitty raced towards the girls' dormitory, intent on telling her friends immediately about Bobby and what she suspected about the other boys.

Bobby belonged to a dark organization called simply the Assassins. They killed anyone they were sent to kill, and Kitty knew that she and the other three girls had to be the targets.

And she knew that Bobby would not hesitate to kill her.

She didn't know for absolute certainty that the other three boys were Assassins, but she knew that it was about ninety-nine percent likely. And if that was true, Kitty needed to warn them!

She was still outside, and was just about to pass the boys dormitory when she stepped on a twig.

_SNAP!_

Kitty froze. That was a mistake, and she knew it.

She just didn't know how much of a mistake it was at the time.

Bobby's head snapped up instantly alert when he heard a twig crack.

Gazing behind him, he caught sight of red and white. Kitty, of course.

Bobby sighed; he didn't feel like dealing with Kitty at the moment. But he changed his mind almost at once. Kitty had picked up her pace again and he had heard her mutter one word. _Assassins_.

His eyes widened. He didn't care if Kitty was talking about something else. But he couldn't risk it.

Picking up his communication device and dialling a few numbers, he said into the mouth piece, "Stop Kitty."

The person on the other end responded, "Will do."

"_I_ kind of already do…" Kitty's voice called a little out of breath from behind the door adjoining Jean's and Rogue's room to Ororo's and Kitty's.

"Get over here," Kurt called. "And try to stay silent you never know who's listening. Also where's Rogue." Kitty stepped through the door.

"Sorry, I don't know if I have been followed, and I don't know where Rogue is?" Kitty apologized.

"Alright, this is the scoop," Jean elaborated. "John, Logan, Bobby, a-and S…Scott…" Her voice choked in her throat as she tried to continue.

"Are the Ice-types, the most Elite group of the Elite members of the Assassin organization," Kurt finished bluntly. Kitty's eyes widened.

"I know Bobby is," she mused. "He and I were friends when we were younger. I guess…I guess it was easy to say back then I loved him. But he moved away, and my parents and had no recollection of him…so I assumed he had finally left for good to the Assassin organization. I had gone into his house, looking for him…" Kitty was lost in her memories. "That was probably the turning point."

"Turning point?"

_FLASHBACK_

_A younger Kitty went to Bobby's home. She knocked on the door and found that it was ajar._

_'Maybe Bobby's inside?' Kitty thought to herself. Kitty cautiously went in and walked quietly into Bobby's room. Shocked, she saw the many papers that contained the word 'Assassins' on it. In disbelief, she shuffled through the papers._

_There was a detailed list of previous murders, some that Kitty recalled from the news. It hadn't been in Bobby's handwriting, but it was obvious that it was about Bobby…_

_Frightened, she ran out of the house. Unfortunately, the door slammed shut behind her with a loud noise._

_END_

"Oh boy," Ororo muttered. She wrote in the 'Assassin Evidence' side: _**Bobby is Assassin (confirmed by Kitty who knew first-hand)**_.

"John is the killer of Rogue's parents," Jean continued bleakly. "He…was sent by the Commander of the Assassins."

"Do you know the identity?" Kitty asked Jean curiously. Jean swallowed and shook her head.

"No…but Kurt does." They turned to look at Kurt.

"So many memories," he murmured. Then he looked up at the girls. "The identity is known by few, and only shown to those who will die in a matter of minutes. I managed to escape."

"Who is it?" Jean asked.

"Why do you need to know?"

* * *

><p>Rogue looked around and realized with surprise that Jean, Kitty, and Kurt were gone as well as Ororo, who had gone to her room. Not that she was surprised.<p>

She looked over to the new students. They were pretty impressive, and the brown-haired one was intimidating. Somehow, she felt as if she knew him, but she didn't recall seeing him.

He snarled at the other brown-haired boy and stalked out of the room, his stance obviously angry. Rogue shot a look at his friends—the brown-haired boy, the blond-haired boy, the black-haired boy—and followed him.

"What's wrong? Why are you angry?" Rogue called, almost running to keep up with his fast, strong strides. He turned to glare at her but Rogue was undaunted. "Is it something the brown-haired boy did?"

The boy stopped, turned around, and glared full-force at her, causing her to step back. "Leave me alone," he growled, turning around once more and continuing on his way.

"But I want to help," she protested, trying to keep up.

"Troublesome girl."

"I'm serious!" Rogue persisted.

"You'll help me better by leaving me alone."

"That's no way of helping someone!" Rogue cried.

"It'll help me."

"But—" Rogue didn't understand why the boy—_John_, she remembered—kept blowing her off.

"Just leave me alone," John snapped. "Annoying girl. _Stop following me!"_

Rogue was about to protest again when John turned and fixed her with his intimidating glare once more. She finally took the hint and stayed standing where she was instead of trailing after John.

_Stop following me._

Where had she heard those words?

_Stop following me!_

Many years ago…her darkest memories. The ones in her nightmares…

_**Stop following me!**_

Her head throbbed. Maybe she'd go lie down and see if that would help.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
